The first paulcy! Yes I'm so glad none of yu got to this yet!
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: Complete man n boy slutty smut, Paul and oercy after annabeth and Percy's break up, if I get some reviews I'll write another chapter so please review! This pairing was to hot to be a one shot. I may even throw Posiedon in the mix


**Christmas time**

Paul-

"okay I'm off, I'll see you two at new years!" I kissed my wife and looked t our son, oercy was a wreck, annabeth had broken up with him to go to college a year early, it had only been two days, what kind of butch breaks a heart a few days before christmas. Sally was going on her book tour, while I didn't expect my wife to be an amazing erotica writer, her books about her experiences With he gods had lead to many happy nights for both of us.

"I'll walk you to the cab." I carried her bags down the stairs and loaded them, "Paul please try and cheer him up, I can't stand to see him like this, he really did care for her." "Sally everything's fine, I'll handle it, this tour is for you, I love you and I'll see you in a week." "I'm sorry honey I'm just s worried about him." I kissed her passionately and watched her drive away. I went back up to him,"perce, you wanna talk?" he stood and came over to me he hugged me tightly, he was barely an inch shorter than me but I still wrapped y arms around him, "thanks dad..." I ruffled his ebony hair,"trust me Percy your like your mother, no matter how badly our heart gets broken its too big to fall apart." he went back t the couch and I made us blue luncH.

it was silly but I liked it almost as much as he used to, I handed him a bye burger and he accepted it, I sat next to him and laid an arm over his shoulder, "want to get drunk?" "that's irresponsible of you mr, teacher," I smiled t his almost joke, he looked at me his deep oceanic eyes full of sadness, and then... He leaned forward and kissed me, I stared at him wide eyed, his tongue was running against my bottom lip, shit if I push him away it'll kill him... But then he pulled back..."Percy we shouldn't do that..." "you said shouldn't." and then We were kissing, both of us pushing Against each other, hands roaming claiming pulls of clothes in search of skin. He straddled my legs and I pulled his sweater over his head, I kissed his well muscled chest,my hands roamed his back as he kissed the top of my head, I cupped his perfect chiseled ass and hugged him closer as he pulled my tee shirt and sweater off, "did I ever tell you, your the coolest mortal dad ever?" "did I ever tell you how sexually frustrating it is to be at work and have to stare at that ass for two periods?" he grinned and kissed me again running his hands along my abs.

I didn't have a body like his but I was well muscled, no fat and in my own right a good looker, "first me to the bedroom?" h eleapt after me laughing and I chased "oh percy! Wall!" he was too distracted by me t not see the wall he was about to run into. I ran rit past him and threw myself onto his bed as he crawled on top of me, our lips met and our obvious erections ground together in our jeans, "Percy, your as beautiful as your mother sometimes." "r-really..." "yes, I love your mother completely, I'm trying to figure all this out but right now all i Can think about is you." I rolled us so he was beneath me, I kissed down his eight pack until I reached his jeans, I ndid them slowly and tantalizingly, he was commando, his covk shot out, seven inches long and beautiful.

I licked it from base to tip, I nearly came at the moans that just poured off him, I took him in my mouth "god Paul have you done this before!" I came off his godly length "I was a bit of a, how should I put this... Cock hungry bisexual slut, in college." I kissed him, before licking his head once, he shook and came, huge long liquid spurts shot onto my tongue and face, twice more than was "humanly" possible, just the sight of t made me come in my boxers but then again Sally had this idea being involved with or from a god seems to have certain benefits... I lapped at it hungrily, it was boiling hot, "god, paul please put it in..." "Percy were gonna need some lube..."

still in this state he instantly shot up and reached underneath the drawer of his bedside table, I heard a click and he handed me a bottle of Ky. "demigods have to have fun to." I lubed up my cock after stripping my jeans off. I pressed it against his tight hole and we both moaned, "Percy its going to hurt for a while... I'm really thick..." I slid in slowly and he bit his lip, I rubbed his pecs in soothing circles and he calmed down "gods Paul its so good.." I rocked yips moaning at his incredible tightness... "fuck!" I couldn't control it, we bth started thrusting, him rubbing hiscock int my abs while pushing father down on me, "Percy... Percy I'm getting close again..." "me too... Gh... Fuck me harder daddy!"

he shot his load again, five or six spurts landing on his face and neck, the way his ass closed around me milked my orgasm we collapsed, a failed attempt at a kiss resulted in to cum covered cheeks being rubbed together, "we should shower off..." before I cold protest a stream of water floated in from the bathroom and we were washed while still panting and sharing a few kisses, finally with weak knees we stood and dressed a bit for bed to fight off the little chill of the room, I pulled on my favorite Michigan state shirt which showed off my pecs, as well as blue Klein boxers , he slid on a white v neck and identical boxers, I laid down and he fell into my arms, he used my Bicep as a pillow, I buried my head in his beautiful hair as he burrowed his head under my chin,"I love you perce..." "merry Christmas dad..." we fell asleep like that, just perfectly in sync. *so darling, darling, sta-and by-y me, oh oh stand. Stand by-* I reached for my phone eyes still closed I swiped it and I heard sallies voice come over, "merry christmas babe- oh m god Paul."

I opened my eyes and saw it was face time not a call "oh my god Paul its so cute! How did it happen?" I grinned at my wife, I didn't surprise me she liked this, she was such a fag hag. "it just happened, but it's still confusing..." "oh honey, your such a worry wort, im happy you got him out of his funk, though there will be no threesomes so get that out of your head before your dirty little mind gets there." "im not that dirty... Most of the time..." "hah, that was almost funny, remember last Christmas?" "okay the Santa costume was a bit kinky but I would never condone incest." "liar." "okay only if it was real really hot, in any event, are you all settled in?" "yeah, I love you babe, take care of my baby. And merry christmas." "merry Christmas honey." I hung up and percy shirtfront his sleep, "mmm you don't know what you do to me Percy."

Happy new year! I wanted to get is up yesterday but I was so busy! Please review I'll write anther chapter if I get some! 3


End file.
